


Too much

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000, cat horder scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Scar has a habit of bringing home any stray, lost cat he sees, and eventually Miles has to say no more.





	Too much

I sighed heavily as I walked into the living room, carefully of tiny feet and tails. Scar was sitting on the couch reading papers and surrounded by cats. 

“We cannot adopt every stray cat in Ishval.” I said. Having to shoo a one eared tabby off a table so I had somewhere to set my briefcase. I Nearly tripped over four cats demanding attention on my way to the couch, glad I had left my boots and jacket in the front hallway. 

“They need a home, we have a home. Would you suggest I leave them out in the cold, abandoned.” Scar didn't look up from his papers, also did not help me move more cats from the couch so I could sit next to him. I jerked away when a fat black cat tried to bite my hand. 

“We can't manage to feed all these cats, or clean up after them. I know you want to help, but there is a limit before one starts doing more harm than good.” I resisted out right saying yes, we should kick them all out, or telling him it was getting to a point of it was the cats or me, because I knew neither of those statements would go over well. 

“They are perfectly capable of feeding themselves from the vast vermin that run in the streets, and I think that man could do to pay you more anyways.” Scar argued. He refused to address mustang as anything other than ‘that man’ and while I understood his hostility it would be helpful if I didn't have to be a messenger between them. Scar reached over to pick up the black cat without looking at it, putting the fat fluffball on his shoulders. I took the chance to sit before another cat tried to take the space. 

“Mustang does not control how much I get paid, and there is hardly any room for us with all these cats. I’m not saying that we have to kick them on the street, but maybe we could adopt them out. I’m sure most of them had homes beforehand they're too friendly to be feral.” I offered. It was an overestimation as a good portion tried to bite anyone that wasn't Scar. The other Ishvalan seemed to consider it with a tilt of his head. It took a lot more discussing, but he did eventually agree with me. Sadly, in the end only half of the cats left the house, and we kept far more than the one or two I had wanted. But that was love, coming to an agreement with your partner. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is about all I have time for today. But I still like it, and think its actually about the right size for this story so it doesn't drag out.


End file.
